Own The Night
by themarydiaries
Summary: Damon is tired of fighting for Elena and sees that she can never love him the way he wants her to. So he leaves and finds a girl who's willing to be all that he needs in a girl. When Elena finds out, will she realize how she feels and try to be his girl?
1. Chapter One

Damon had no idea want he was even doing, Elena didn't want him. It was always going be Stefan. Stefan, he was in love with his brother's girl. Everyone knew it. God, even Elena knew it, but he just couldn't let her go. She was part of him, the good part. He had enough of all of this, he was so sick and tired of being second. Expressly, to Stefan. So when Elena was alone, he walked up to her.

"Can I have this dance?" he softly asked Elena. She was so beautiful tonight, she was wearing a fun short sparkly blue dress. They were at one of Caroline's spring parties, it took place at Klaus' house tonight. Surprise, surprise.

"I don't think I should, Damon. I thought you changed, I thought you were better but you're still the same selfish Damon I have always known" she said looking seriously at him. Okay, now that hurt.

"Can you just, dance with me this last time?" he said looking at her.

"I don't think that smart to do" she said looking away. Mostly at the direction towards Stefan but Damon pretended not to notice.

"Okay, I guess I should just tell you now so you can get back to Stefan" he said look at Stefan now. He had to ask his brother for a moment with Elena.

"Don't be like that, don't act hurt" she said flatly. God, she was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I'm not, why would I be? I'm the bad guy here, almost more than Klaus over there" he said looking towards him and Caroline. How did he even get the girl?

"He changed for Caroline. For love actually" she said as if she was bored of him already. I changed for you, he wanted to say.

"So, are you happy that Stefan is back to himself?" he asked her but he already knew the answer to that.

"More than anything" she said smiling a little. Okay, no that felt like a dagger into his heart. Even when he done everything he could for this girl, she still wanted Stefan.

"I'm leaving Elena, you can finally be a normal happy girl without a bad guy in your life" he said it so fast she almost missed it.

"I- why?" she asked looking at him now.

"Because it's best for everyone, I want to leave this place. I-" he doesn't even know why he wants to go. Oh wait, it's because this girl can never love him the way he loves her. "I'm tried of Mystic Falls."

"You're tired of Mystic Falls? That's why you're leaving" she said it more like a statement than a question.

"Oh, Elena don't act hurt" he paused. "You'll get over it" and he walked away from her, he wanted her to be hurt. It was her turn to feel what he felt, okay maybe that was a little selfish of him. He doesn't know why he thought he could actually get the girl this time.

Damon was out of the house before anyone knew he was missing. Like anyone would care, he said to himself. He got into he car and just drove, he had his things pack right before the party in case something like this would happen. He was good at those things, planning the worst out of something or someone. Damon never thought the worst out of Elena though, it was something he could never do.

It has been almost 9 months now, Elena counted in her head as she laid in Stefan's bed. She never even heard a word from him since he walked away from her that night. She's thinking of Damon while she was sleeping in her boyfriend's bed, she was so messed up. As if she didn't know that already. Elena should be happy, Stefan is back to the same guy she fell in love with. Caroline couldn't be more happy with Klaus. Bonnie, she was so happy she brought Jeremy back home. Then, there was Alaric, he was still dating Meredith but there was something that was missing about him. Maybe it's because you pushed his best friend out of town she said to herself.

She turned to her side staring out at the window, it was dark out, the moon was bright and full and beautiful. It reminded her so much of Damon's eyes, before it turned dark and was filled with anger. It was her that made that happen. Suddenly, she felt Stefan wipe his arms around her and she slowly smiled at how wonderful he was being.

"Hey, what are you doing still up?" he whispered as he leaned his head into her neck.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking of how beautiful the moon was tonight" she said as she turned around to face him.

"You shouldn't worry about him so much, I'm sure he's doing fine" Stefan said looking at her.

"How would you know?" she asked him. She was laying on his chest now, she would be listening to his heartbeat, if he had one.

"You'll see" that was all he said before she heard the front door open. She quickly sat up to hear that it had closed. She didn't even say anything else before leaving Stefan's room and ran down the stairs until she saw him standing there. 


	2. Chapter Two

Dark-Supernatural-Angel I know right? I don't even understand that. And thank you to everyone who made alerts and favorites, it means a lot :)

"Damon" she whispered as she just looked at him.

"Don't mind me, I'll be out of here before you know it" he said walking by her and up the stairs to his room.

"No, wait I just want to talk to you" she said following him into the room.

"So talk, because I really have nothing to say to you, Elena" he said going to his closet to grab some of his things.

"Where have you been?" she couldn't help but wonder. He's been gone this long without even telling anyone where he was.

"Well, Elena, if you must know I left town and headed towards Florida" he said taking out some of his clothes and putting them in his bag.

"Why all the way out there?" she asked him.

"I needed some sun, I hated this place. It was always cold, I hate cold" he said as he walked towards his bed. It was still the way he left it but now it had gathered some dust on there since he left.

"What did you do?" she asked him, she really didn't want to know. She just wanted to know what he was doing, packing more of his things?

"Since you asked, I meant a girl" and he couldn't help the smile the showed up on his face.

"You- you meant a girl? You didn't use compel her did you?" she asked as she looked at Damon to see if he was lying. She always knew when he was.

"No, Elena, I didn't. She actually, kinda likes me" he said and looked at her. He wasn't lying, she said to herself. "What's with the 20 questions anyways?" he asked her this time.

"I- I don't know. I was worried about you, just like I always am" she answered as she look down at her shirt, actually it was Stefan's shirt she was wearing.

"Well, don't. I'm not like Stefan, I'm not wasting my time killing people" he said putting his bag on his bed.

"Then what are you doing, now?" she asked.

"I'm not going to stay here, Elena" he said as he walked across the room.

"Then when are you coming back" she pleased as she following him.

"I'm going to live with her" he said, he was taking stuff out of he drawers now, and Elena couldn't help but notice how empty they were.

"So, I'm never going to see you again, Damon?" she said looking at him. He just stood there for a moment before walking back to his bed.

"What was I supposed to do? I fought for him and then what? Just give up on him because something happened between us? And another thing what gave you the rights to just make Bonnie's mother into a vampire?" she yelled at him. Was he really going to think that she was just going to let everything go. No, he made Bonnie's mom a vampire, that something she can't for give him for.

"Well, I had to do something! It wasn't like I wanted to, and you should be fucking happy now that I'm going to be out of your life forever. And another thing, Elena" he said turning towards her. "I could have loved you forever and that still wouldn't have been enough for you. I think I could actually love that girl in the car waiting for me. Waiting for me and me just loving her back is already more than enough. I tried everything for you; to be the better man, to do the right thing, to be human. But it was still Stefan at the end, it was him you wanted all along. So remember me even after I'm gone, that I was the one that got away. Because even though I'm dead, I'm still alive and I do deserve to be loved" he said, stuffing everything in his bag as he walked out of his bedroom. He could hear her start to cry as he walked down the stairs.

"You are just going to leave her like that?" he heard Stefan say.

"She doesn't care about me, Stefan. She just crying because she's hurt. Give her a couple of days" he said looking at his bother now.

"I have, it's been months now. All she does is hurt these days because without you she's not the same" Stefan moved to block him. "Damon, she wants you, she always have" Stefan said.

"Well, what can I say. I moved on, she's all yours" Damon said flatly. "Why does she want me now? Is it because she knows I won't be there for her this time?"

"I'm not even sure what she wants. One minute she's so happy, so in love. The next, her thoughts are some where else. She just can't stop thinking about you even if she wanted to" Stefan said looking at his brother and Damon could see in his brother's eyes that he was almost as tired as he was to be fighting for over a girl. "You should stay, at least for awhile" Stefan finally said.

"I shouldn't" was all Damon could say.

"But for her you will" Stefan said as he looked at his brother for a moment and walked upstairs. "Oh" he said turning around and getting Damon attention "you should let your girlfriend come in, I bet she's worried that you're spending too much time in here. I'll go check on Elena, you go check on her and make sure she doesn't realize you're a vampire" he said heading to Damon's room.

Yeah, that was one secret he hadn't told her. It wasn't like he meant to fall for her, he just kinda did. God, this was ending up like Twilight, what the hell? And what was he supposed to say 'oh hey, I think I'm falling in love with you and I'm a vampire, is it cool if I moving?' oh yeah, she's going to love that one. Damon just shook his head as he walked out the door. 


	3. Chapter Three

I know the other chapters needed some editing and I been having a hard time trying to fix them but now it's working, so hopefully it's better now . And girlfriend in the story is a girl name Nitsi, she's also a friend of mine that I decided to put in the story. Well, here's chapter three, I hope you guys like it!

As soon as Damon walked out of the house he could see her seating in the front of his car with her feet on the dashboard rocking out to something on the radio, he guessed. When Damon got close she could him from the corner of her eyes and quickly looked up at him and gave him he biggest smile. When he got next to her, she rolled down the window.

"Hey, handsome. Have you seen my boyfriend?" she said smiling at him.

"Well, If I was him I would be careful leaving you by yourself. Some guy just might steal you away from him" he said smirking at her.

"Yeah, you should tell him that" she said crossing her arms.

"Look, Nitsi I'm sorry, okay? I ran into my brother on the way out" that wasn't exactly a lie, he told himself.

"I forgive you, are you ready? If we leave now we can make it to Florida before the sun goes down" she said putting her feet down.

"About that, I'm getting a little tired maybe we should crash here for a while" he said opening the door.

"Are you sure that's okay? Isn't Elena staying here?" she asked him.

When he first meet Nitsi it was at a bar somewhere in Florida, he had told her everything about his life except the part about being a vampire. It wasn't like he meant to, Damon was just going to use her as dinner but then he got too drunk and started talking. He told her about how he was always second to his brother and then there was this thing going on with Elena, that she didn't want anything to happen between them. He couldn't stop talking all night, she was even sweet enough to make sure he got back to his hotel safely. He never thought he would see her again until he felt a note in his pocket that read Incase you need someone to talk to - Nitsi and she added her phone number on the bottom. It took him while to actually get the courage to call her and he had to admit it was was probably the best move he ever made.

"Of course I'm sure and it's still my house" he said leaning over to kiss her. God, he loved kissing her, it felt so real, she felt so real.

"If you say so" Nitsi said giving him other kiss before getting out of the car. He closed her door and took her hand as he walked her to the house.

"I didn't know you were rich" she said as she stepped in and was looking around.

"I'm not, it was my uncle's house before he died" he said as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said as she followed him from behind, she couldn't stop looking, the house was just so beautiful.

"Don't be, we weren't that close to begin with" he said looking at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that too" she said looking at him.

"You must be the girl Damon has been talking about" Stefan say. Nitsi looked away from Damon to look at the guy behind him.

"Oh no, Stefan. This isn't the one, you got her mixed up with someone else. The other girl was much prettier" he said laughing.

"You ass!" Nitsi yelled. "I'm Nitsi, nice to meet you" she said pushing Damon out of the way to take Stefan's hand that was reaching out for her. "Damon, you never told me Stefan was so hot!" she said looking back at him as she smiled. "Guess, I choose the wrong brother" she said, but as soon as it came out of her mouth she wanted to take it all back. "Damon, I didn't mean it like that" she said turning around and walking back to stand next to him.

"It's fine, you can just make it up to me later" he said wrapping his arms around her and smiling. But she can see from the look in his eyes that he was already hurt by it. She should get an award for worst girlfriend of the year.

"Well, Nitsi it was nice to meet you too. You guys should join Elena and I for dinner, I'm cooking" he said smiling as her slowly headed down stairs.

"Thanks but no thanks" Damon said.

"Don't be rude" she said looking at him and then Stefan "Of course we will" she said smiling at him.

"I wasn't being rude, I was avoiding a very awkward dinner" he said taking her hand again as he walked her up the stairs.

"What is there to avoid?" she asked him.

"Elena" he said as he stopped.

"You haven't told her about me?" she said walking up to him.

"No, he didn't" she heard a girl say, she was having a pretty good idea who it was.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know" he said as he let go of Nitsi's hand to walk around Elena. Nitsi just stood there for a moment looking at Elena and she could see why Damon and Stefan had fell in love with her. She was beautiful, the kind where she wasn't all that perfect but that's what made her beautiful.

"You must be Elena, I'm Nitsi" she finally said, she wasn't sure if she reach her hand out but lucky for her, Elena did it first.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you, are you staying?" Elena asked her.

"Yes she is. Nitsi, come on let me show you were my room is" he said motioning her to walk towards him.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Elena, I guess I'll see you at dinner" Nitsi said as she slowly walked away and towards Damon. But she didn't miss the exchanging looks between Elena and Damon. She had to wonder if he was still in love with Elena. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay I realized that Atlanta is actually really hot, so for this story can we pretend that Mystic Falls isn't as hot? And I am so sorry that I took foreve**r.

"I can see why you love her, she's pretty" Nitsi said when she heard Damon closed the door. She was already standing by his bed, look at the pattern on his blanket, when he walked back in.

"But you're beautiful, nothing like her" he said walking toward her and soon he was standing right next to her. Nitsi had to wonder why he didn't tell her that she should had said loved instead of love. Did he already change his mind about her when he saw Elena again? Would it always be like this every time he came to Mystic Falls?

"Why didn't you tell her about us?" she said turned her head to look at him. With a serious look on her face.

"Because like I said, she didn't need to know" he said looking back at her. How many times does he have to repeat himself, before people actually believe him?

"I don't want to be the girl that stand in between you two, Damon" she said. She really didn't, even if she love Damon as much as any girl can love a guy, she never wanted that for anyone. To have someone be the reason why two people can't be together.

"You're not standing between Elena and I, there isn't even anything between us" he said smiling at her as he grabbed her hand.

"There is something between you guys! God, Damon! She is fucking in love you! Stop pretending that nothing is happening between you two" she said pulling her hand away from him before pushing him away from her.

"Why are you acting like this?" he said standing there looking at her with disbelief.

"Acting like what?" she asked him, looking at him in the eyes.

"Like you're jealous, you have never been jealous before!" he said yelling at her.

"Well, I never had any reason to be jealous before!" she said yelling back at him.

"You still don't!" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Why don't you believe me? Why can't you just let it go, Nitsi?" he said calmly this time.

"Because you can't let her go, as much as I know you want to, you just can't" she said in a whisper. She hates fighting with him, it never leads them anywhere. She didn't want to be that person someone just settles for. There was a long silence as they just looked at each other. "We should talk about this later, I think Stefan is ready with dinner" she said, grabbing some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said before she walked in the bathroom. She stopped for a moment and just stood there, then finally she turned around and gave him a small smile before getting into the restroom and closing the door behind her.

"Nitsi! I was wondering when you would get down here" she heard Stefan say as she walked down the stairs. She could see that Damon was already there, sitting at the table, looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to, something just came up that's all" she said as she got off the last step on the stairs. Nitsi took a little longer than she wanted to it, mostly because she was crying her heart out over the fight she just had with Damon. She walked towards the table and sat next to him, while Elena sat across from him. She decided to forgive and forget everything that was happening just an hour before.

"It's fine, the food wasn't ready anyways" Stefan said as he sat down across from her as he put a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Soon dishes was being passed across the table, quietly.

"So Nitsi, you live in Florida right?" she heard Stefan say. Right away Elena turned to face him with a shock on her face.

"Yeah, I do. How long have you lived in Mystic Falls?" Nitsi asked to keep the conversation going. She didn't want this to end up awkward since she might be seeing Elena and Stefan again sometime in the future.

"Well, all my life. Did Damon tell you at we grew up here?" he asked.

"He doesn't really talk about you that much" she said. She could feel Damon's eyes on her.

"Damon, I'm hurt. And here I am thinking she knew about me" Stefan said with a pout and a hand over his chest.

"Well, it's not like he didn't talking about you" she paused "he told me he had a brother." She decided to leave out the part where Damon had told her that Stefan had stolen his ex-girlfriend, Katherine from him.

"Oh, that makes things so much better" Stefan said smiling. Nitsi was reaching out to grab the salad bowl when she heard Elena say something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Nitsi said looking up at Elena.

"I said that's a beautiful ring" Elena said smiling at her.

"Oh, uh thanks. Damon gave it to me" Nitsi said nervously.

"He- he gave it to you?" Elena said looking at her and then at Damon.

"Yeah, I gave it to her. I asked her to marry me, before I came back here" Damon said with a smile on his face as he looked at Elena then at Nitsi.

"You did what?" Elena said a little too loud that it startled everyone.

"Well, yeah I mean we are moving in together. I'm surprised Stefan hasn't asked you yet" Damon said smirking at Stefan.

"Damon" Stefan said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Opps, sorry Stefan. I didn't know that was a secret" Damon said getting up from the table. "We should go Nitsi, Stefan and Elena has a lot to talk about." Damon reached his hand out towards Nitsi and then they were out the front door, in seconds.


End file.
